Exploration badges
The following is a complete list of the location badges that are available. Of the X POI's listed the datapad, 44 grant location badges (2 locations on Dathomir are not listed as POI's). All other POI's have something unique about them, but do not give a badge for simply visiting them. The majority of the badges are not directly at the waypoint listed in the POI tab. If the waypoint on this list is different than the POI tab description, it is the actual location of the badge. Some of them require you to enter a cave/dungeon to receive, but none require any combat to receive. The current standard POI requirements to get force sensitive, AKA "glowy," is collecting 3 Jedi, 5 Easy, and 2 Difficult badges. TOTAL BADGES : 46 (+5 "reward" badges) Explorer Reward Badges * Novice Explorer - 10 * Journeyman Explorer - 20 * Skilled Explorer - 30 * Professional Explorer - 40 * Master Explorer - 45 Corellia 5 badges * Rogue CorSec Base 5291 1494 * Grand Theater of Vreni Island -5418 -6248 * Crystal Fountain of Bela Vistal 6760 -5617 * Agrilat Swamp 1387 3749 * Rebel Hideout -6530 5967 Dantooine 4 badges * Dantari Village -3862 -5706 (check out the statue) * Dantari Rock Village -7156 -883 * Abandoned Rebel Base -6836 5520 or -6827 5507 (either entrance to central building). * Jedi Temple Ruins 4195 5203 (foot of the staircase in the ruins.) Jedi Dathomir 7 badges * Imperial Prison -6304 753 * Dathomir Tarpits 652 -4888 (badge location significantly different from POI location) * Lesser Sarlacc of Dathomir -2101 3165 Difficult * Escape Pod -4427 586 * 'Lesser' Misty Falls 3558 1554 (badge location significantly different from POI location) * Downed Ship 5585 1903 - not listed in POI tab * 'Greater' Misty Falls 3021 1289 - not listed in POI tab Endor 4 badges * Ewok Tree Village 4593 -2421 * Dulok Village 6051 -2477 (center of village with aggressive, death blow, CL 64 villagers) * Ewok Lake Village 1465 -3269 * Marauder's Stronghold -4715 -2282 (need to sneak into the camp) Kashyyyk 1 badge * Kachirho, Kashyyyk (it is sufficient to land at the starport) Lok 3 badges * Imperial Outpost -1785 -3087 * Mount Chaolt 3091 -4638 * Great Kimogila's Skeleton 4572 -1114 Naboo 4 badges * Theed Waterfall -4627 4205 (badge location slightly different from POI location) * Dejja Peak Waterfall 5168 -1657 * Amidala's Beach -5828, -93 * Gungan Sacred Place -2000, -5429 Rori 4 badges * Imperial Hyperdrive Facility -1070 4542 * Imperial Encampment -5651 -5660 * Rebel Outpost 3669 -6586 * Kobala Spice Mine 7304 63 Talus 4 badges * Lost Village of Durbin 4300 1020 * Imperial Outpost -2193 2494 * Imperial vs. Rebel Battle -2595 3724 * Aqualish Cave -4425 -1414 (badge location significantly different from POI location) Tatooine 7 badges * Lars Homestead -2579, -5500 * Ben Kenobi's Hut -4512 -2270 Jedi * Great Pit of Carkoon -6169 -3387 (You are likely to get diseased flying over this POI.) Difficult * Escape Pod -3931 -4397 * Ancient Krayt Skull -4632 -4346 Difficult * Krayt Graveyard 7428 4563 (badge location significantly different from POI location) Difficult * Fort Tusken -3960 6311 (pool in the cave below the fort) Difficult Yavin IV 3 badges * Temple of Exar K'un 5098 5560 Jedi * Blueleaf Temple -900 -2020 * Woolamander Temple 523 -642 Category:Guides Category:POI